Full Circle Social Life
by FEARLESS MASTER
Summary: Melinda finally gains a social life. Featuring a bunch of OCs. Please read and review! RATING HAS CHANGED!
1. A New Friend

Full Circle Social Life

Chapter One: A New Friend

A/N: Melinda finally gains a social life. Melonie and a bunch of OC's. Enjoy!

Sophmore year. At first I fear walking up the front steps of Merryweather High, but my determination to put the horrific events of Freshman year behind me urges me to walk through the hallways once again. I brace the cold stares of those who friended Andy Evans before my revalation about the sexual assault and I pray that their ill feelings won't smite me before I reach the sancuary of the closet that I'd left behind.

Just as I reach for the knob, I feel a hand on my shoulder, the sensation sends an immediate chill reflex up my spine. I spin around and kick the person who touched me. I discover that my assumption was correct, it was a guy.

Guy: Whoa there. I'm not gonna hurt you. You're Melinda Sordino right?

Me (raise an eyebrow): Yeah, who wants to know?

I'm surprised at my defensive nature. I apologize immediately.

Me: I'm sorry. I assume you heard about what happened to me. I guess I still have a tough time trusting people.

Guy: Yeah I heard. I was at that party actually. When I saw that you had left and how pissed Andy was, along with him saying that "she fucking wanted it", I jumped all over him and put him in the Emergency Room. 

Me: Why would you do that, you don't even know me?

Guy: Well Melinda, honestly I am the kind of person who doesn't like to see anyone hurt. I've heard about you from Freeman and, despite the fact that he disclosed your social status, if you're willing to trust me, I can help your social life come full circle. What do you say?

I can't believe I'm hearing this. I search the depths of the guy's eyes for signs of deception but I find nothing.

Me: I'm afraid I can't accept your ofer until I know who you are.

Guy: My apologies. Hello. I'm Corey Vathane.

Me: Corey Vathane, are you head of a Fantasy Role-Playing group here? (I slightly chuckle, not to be rude. But his name doesn't match his muscular body)

Corey: I'm afraid not, though I am unfortunate to have been born to role-playing parents. I'm planning on changing my name.

We both laugh heartily. I'm not giving in completely yet. My guard is still up, but it is slowly desintegrating. We'll see about this friendship thing. If this guy tries anything remotely sexual with me, I'll do myself a favor and steer straight for an insane asylum.


	2. Invitation

Chapter Two: Invitation

The morning doesn't go too bad. Corey is even nice enough to accompany me to Mr. Freeman's art class. There, he waves to a girl who is about my height with strawberrry dyed hair. At first sight, I can tell that the girl is fashion savvy, her locks sporting the inticing Curly and Wavy style, several strands hang seductively in front of her crystalline bue eyes.

Corey: Melinda this is my girlfriend Mona Strickland. Mona this is Melinda.

The beautiful girl and I shake hands and exchange quick "nice to meet you's" before Mona pulls Corey along. Instantly I feel the deepest empathy for him, he seems to be as helpless as a dog on a leash when it comes to Mona. I sprint after them.

Me: So... tell me a little about yourself Mona.

Mona:

Corey: I'm sorry Melinda, it seems she has this crazy notion that just because I talk to another girl, instantly I'm trying to cheat on her. I might too, if I don't get her into bed here in the next few weeks.

Mona (showcasing her French accent): I promise baby, I'm worth the wait.

Me: So I can see that you're French. How do you like America and, more specifically, how do you like Merryweather?

Mona:

Me: Come on say something Mona. I swear I'm not going to take your man.

Mona:

Me: Stop being a stuck up bitch and say something!

Mona: Sorry. America is great and Merryweather is okay so far. I just transferred here a few days ago.

We walk out of school property and towards the bus stop. I stop walking alongside the couple, who walk holding hands arm in arm the entire way. Mona turns around and smiles an adorably irresistable smile and waves me to follow along. I happily oblige. We board the waiting city bus.

Me: So, where exactly are we headed?

Corey: Concert. Heavy metal. Pantera has come to town. We'd love to have you come along, if you're interested.

Me: Well, if they play No Good (Attack The Radical), I'm Broken and Five Minutes Alone, I'll join for the invite. Pantera is NUMBER ONE!

The three of us scream a war cry and throw our devil horns in the air all the way downtown to the arena. Maybe I'm free of the evil.


	3. More Than Friends

Chapter Three: More Than Friends?

I scan the halls excited for Corey and Mona. I find them sucking face outside my closet.

Me: Hey guys

Corey: Hey Melinda, have a good time last night?

Me: Yes I did. Again, thanks for the invite. As you can tell, I don't get asked out very much-by anyone- so I, I'm uh, very grateful.

Corey: It's okay Melinda, you don't have to be nervous. We're friends right?

I can't even pay attention to Corey's response. The evil eye that Mona is giving me consumes my conscience. I shake off my paranoia and look at him intently.

Me: I'm sorry Corey, what were you saying?

Corey (Shooting his girlfriend a look of "we need to talk"): Excuse us Melinda.

He instantly turns the tables and pulls Mona by her shirt sleeve into my safe haven. I could hear faint whispers of their conversation. I can't help myself. I put an ear to the wooden door.

Mona: Why are you defending her? You've known this girl for one day and you invite her to the concert?

Corey: Now Mona, I admit what I did last night may seem like strange. But I know something about Melinda that you'd never understand.

Mona (raising her voice slightly): Oh Yeah, just what might that be?

Corey: I can't tell you. It's kind of... let's just say it's something very traumatic.

Mona (smiles ear to ear): Oh don't tell me, she was raped.

Corey: Um...

Mona (sarcastically): Oh the poor dear. I hope she didn't suffer too bad.

Corey (screaming): You know what Mona? You are such a bitch!

Mona: Calm down.

Corey: No I won't. How dare you say such a horrible thing about a girl who has not only done not one thing to you, but who has been through Hell more than your pampered French ass could ever comprehend.

Mona: What, so you're breaking up with me over some girl you barely know?

Corey: Must I repeat myself? I swear you are the most whiny fucking whore! It's over!

I can't stand it. I scream at the top of my lungs and rip the door off its hinges. I thrash towards Mona.

Me: You bitch! How dare you treat my misfortune as a joke!

I punch, kick bite and tear her Golden locks to shreds. All the while, Melinda slaps her feeble hands in the air in an attempt to stop the violence. I pull her out of the closet and push her with force against the lockers on the opposite wall. Mona falls to the floor upon impact, knocked cold.

Corey and I look down at Mona's battered body.

Me (panting rapidly): It's okay. She's still breathing. She won't be if she ever makes fun of me again!

Corey: Are you okay?

He surveys every part of my body that he can. He is pleased that, aside from a torn shirt and a small scratch on my palm, there isn't any real damage.

Corey: Where did you learn how to fight like that?

Me: Well, after what happened, I took a self defense class over the summer.

Corey smiles and gently brushes several strands of my hair out of my eyes.

Me: Listen, I really appreciate you sticking up for me. Thanks.

Corey: No problem Miss Sordino.

Me: I'm sorry that you broke up with Mona over me. Maybe my coming to the concert was a huge mistake. I feel all hollow inside again. God, I haven't felt this way since before-.

Corey (puts his hand on my shoulder): Now, I don't want you to have to relive what happened. What's done is done. Remember that I told you that I was going to dump her anyway.

Me: If you didn't get her in bed?

Corey: Right. I thought about it and, not only was she not going to sleep with me anytime soon, she just wasn't the right girl for me. I need someone who has a keen sense of what's right and wrong, as far as morals go.

I smile brightly then, first time for that in a while.

Me: Well, how would you feel about going out with me? Hey, maybe after a few dates, we could, you know.

Corey: No Melinda. We just met, literally. You can't be serious.

Me: I am entirely serious Corey. You can't imagine what being raped can do for your anxiety levels concerning sex, once you get over it that is.

We both chuckle.

Me: One date, that's it. If it doesn't work out, you can forget I even exist.

I'm shocked at my change of heart. Maybe it's the adreniline rush. My body feels warm, despite the freezing climate of the building.

Me: And just think. When we do have intercourse, you won't have to worry about hurting me too much.

I can't believe this. I just made fun of myself, the most awful event a person could experience. I know now that I'm getting better.

Corey and I walk hand in hand down the hallway and out of the door leading to the outside world.

Okay, it's offical. I've lost my mind. I mean, after only a day of friendship, I'm ready for this guy and me to be more than friends?

Hang on tight. Things may get a little wild.


	4. Second Date

Chapter Four: Second Date

I feel great tonight. I'm meeting Corey at his place, his mother is making us dinner. I talked to him on the phone earlier.

Me: So, are you psyched about our date tonight?

It had been two days since we became an official couple. I'm not sure if the extent of our feelings collide with the Trends of Merryweather but I can't honestly sa I care.

Corey: Yeah. Hey, instead of going out, how about you come over, I'll have Mom whip us up some of her famous Shrimp Alfredo.

Me: It's okay Corey. I'm over that whole thing. I promise you, I'm not going to break.

Corey: Okay but my parents really want to meet you. Just this once, please?

Me: Oh all right. Dinner at your place. What time should I show up?

Corey: 7:00. I'll prepare a welcoming ambiance. What's your favorite song?

Me: No question. _Something In The Way _by Nirvana.

Corey: Done. See you tonight.

DINNER DATE

Now I'm standing outside his front door, butterflies swarm inside my stomach. This is the first time I'm meeting a guy's parents without the embarraqssing aid of my mother and the ever promenant baby pictures. I knock slowly four times. The door swings open not a second too soon, a sweet lady's voice greets me.

Woman: Hello. You must be Melinda, Corey has been expecting you. Won't you please come in?

Suddenly I feel embarrassed. Even if this woman is Corey's sister, I'm wearing a slightly revealing black cocktail dress. I brush past her nervously. I spot my boyfriend (it's funny to actually use that term without shivering) holding a rose.

Corey: For you my lady.

He pins the flower to my right cup, being careful not to touch anything but the dress.

Me: Thank you so much.

I sniff the air. A sweet arouma captures my senses.

Me: Mmmm, what's cooking?

A woman enters the room. Corey's mother.

Mother: Shrimp Alfredo silly. Hi, I'm Kerry.

I shake her hand. Nirvana echos from a stereo speaker the size of two fifth graders.

Man: Hello. Who do we have here?

Kerry: Oh Frank. This is Melinda Sordino. Corey's girlfriend.

Frank: Pleasure to meet you young lady.

Corey's father pulls him into a father-son huddle and whispers:

Kerry: You are forgiven. No need to be uptight around us.

Frank: Yeah. If you think what you said is bad, you don't want to be around Kerry for more than a minute in a bar.

Everyone burst out laughing. Halfway through the meal, Corey's parents excuse themselves and start clearing their plates. They light two peppermint candles and turn down the lights.

Me: Corey, you're family is so sweet. Have you told them about what you know?

Corey: I told them. Only because I thought that they should know.

Me: Okay. No problem. I would've done the same thing.

After our meal and a slow dance to Nirvana (he hesitates when holding me close so I press myself against him) we bid good night before Corey escorts me home. We stand outside my door.

Corey: So, did you have a good second date?

Me: Yeah. Thanks.

I kiss him voluntarily, wrapping my arms tightly around him. The pleasure of the kiss takes my breath away. What a night.


	5. A Partner's Anguish

Chapter Five: A Partner's Anguish

The next week at school, every morning before the bell, Corey would meet me when I got off the bus. He would be propped against a stone column that held up the overhead covering of the outside walkway we referred to as Main Street, Rock music echoing aimlessly from the earbuds he held in his hand.

Corey: There you are.

He'd greet me with a kiss and he'd place one of the ear pieces in my right ear. We would walk and share a steamy morning make out session in the darkness, usually to the tune of Alter Bridge's _Broken Wings_. After five days of the same morning routine, I met Corey as usual, but instead of taking me straight to the closet, he escorts me to the woods just out of sight of the school. He holds me close to him whispering

Corey: Don't say anything, I want you to see something.

Instantly my fear of the past washes over me, I scream through his hand, which he has placed over my mouth.

Corey: Shh Melinda. I swear it's not what you think.

He releases me when we're finally out of earshot of the public.

Me: If you're not going to rape me, then what the hell is going on?

My harsh tone and loud voice are strictly out of fear.

Corey points to an approaching figure, the rustling of Autumn leaves on the ground startle me. I spot a battered woman limping towards us.

Woman (whimpers): Please help me!

I can tell that she has been beaten severely and that her left leg is broken. I turn nervously to Corey.

Me: What happened to her?

Corey: I found her running in the streets on my way to school. She was screaming that she had had a fight with her boyfriend and that she needed help. I couldn't resist helping her so I brought her here. What are we going to do?

Corey's panicked nature shocks me even more than this woman's injuries. Never before had I seen him like this.

Me: Okay. We have to call the police.

I reach for my cell phone.

Woman (shaking her head): No police. My boyfriend is a violent, dangerous man.

The woman threw, onto the leaves, a manilla folder.

Woman: He is an ex-Army Commander. He is currently wanted by the military for desertion.

I pick up the folder while Corey helps the trembling woman back to the school.

Me: Apparently he's also a prime candidate for domestic violence.

My pointing out the obvious isn't helping this woman. Against the woman's wishes, I pick up my cell phone and dial 911. The receiver picks up after one ring, a friendly woman's voice answers.

Woman: 911. This is Maria. What is your emergency?

I speak in a frantic, rushed tone at a breakneck speed.

Me: Please send help. We have a woman here who is seriously hurt.

Maria: Calm down sweetie. What is your location?

Me: Merryweather High School. 7000 Wayward Road. Please just hurry!

Within ten minutes, an ambulance arrives. Five minutes after that, police sirens wail in front of the school. After getting several fractured statements from the woman before she is taken to the hospital. The police stop us. An attractive female officer approaches in her car.

Officer: Would you two please follow me?

I tense up. More memories flood in my mind.

Officer: We just want to ask you two some questions.

The officer, whose nametag reads _M. Andrews, _pulls out of the parking lot. We follow close behind.

What has Corey gotten us into?


	6. Interragation

Chapter Six: Interragation

It takes Corey and I a little longer to wade through traffic on our way to the police station. Officer Andrews is waiting for us at the door by the time we stumble up the stairs. Andrews takes us both into a private room.

Andrews: May I have your names please?

Me: Melinda Sordino

Corey: Corey Vathane

Andrews: Okay. I'll be interviewing each of you sepreately. Melinda, if you would be so kind as to excuse us.

Burning with anxiety in my heart, I exit the dimly lit room immediately. I can hear only muffled conversation between them. I sit in a blue cushioned chair and cup my head in my hands. I breathe slowly -in and out- but then a chilling thought enters my mind. _What if Corey had lied to me about "finding" the woman?_ I start to hyperventaliate. My mind goes numb.

A few minutes later, Andrews opens the door.

Andrews: Melinda

I drag myself into the room with my fear in mind.

Andrews: okay Melinda. How did you know the woman?

Me: Corey had taken me there when I arrived at school. He seemed really upset about something. He asked for my help and that's when I saw the woman.

Andrews writes rapidly on a notepad.

Andrews: What did Corey say when he asked you for his help?

Me: He just said that he had found the woman running through the streets. He didn't have the heart to ignore her so he brought her to school. That's when I called you. When I first saw how hurt she was.

Andrews: Now, be honest with me, what's your relationship with Mr. Vathane like?

An anger rises in me instantly. I scream at the officer.

Me: What the fuck does that have to do with anything we're talking about?

Andrews: I'm just trying to see if corey has had a history of violence.

This woman must really love pissing me off.

Me: What are you saying? Are you telling me that Corey is a suspect? Corey has not one evil bone in his body!

Andrews: Ms. Sordino, it's okay. We've establiished your boyfriend's claim of finding the woman, as he stated to you. We also arrested the woman's boyfriend on assault and domestic battery charges. We've also charged him with sexual battery.

This statement makes me body feel frozen like a block of ice.

His trial starts next week. Now what I need from you is to answer this question. Would you and Corey be willing to testify against this guy?

Me: No. Even if I did, I don't know anything that would help you in a solid defense. It;s true that I saw that woman in a rough state but I've never met the boyfriend, nor have I seen any physical violence between them.

Andrews raises her hand for silence. She counters my statement.

Andrews: We have reason to believe that you, in fact, know the boyfriend personally.

Me: Okay, I'll bite. What's the name of the suspect?

I seriously don't have time for this.

Andrews: Are you sure you want to know?

Now I'm getting furious.

Me: Cut the shit! Tell me the fucking name so I can help or I'm walking out of here!

Officer Andrews takes a deep breath.

Andrews: The suspect's name is Andy Evans.


	7. Ghost Of Days Gone By

Chapter Seven: Ghost Of Days Gone By

I shudder at the sound of the name.

Me: I'm sorry, did you say _Andy Evans_?

Officer Andrews nods.

Andrews: Andy Evans. That is correct.

Tears start to fall from my eyes.

Andrews: Sweetheart, is there something you want to tell me? What happened between you and Evans?

I wipe my eyes and try to maintain a steady recollection. I am greeted by the ghost of days gone by.

Me: Well, it all started a year ago. At the end of the summer I was at a party with him. There was alcohol involved, we were both wasted.

I can't hold the tears back any longer. They flood my face.

Me: That's when he took me outside to the woods. We were just fucking walking around then that sick bastard starts grabbing my breasts. Next thing I remember, we're laying in his car, he's on top of me, his hand is covering my mouth.

Andrews: Did you ever voice that you didn't want him to touch you?

Me: Yes. Before we started kissing I remember him saying "Do you want to?" and I remember telling him "No.", but he wouldn't stop. He forced himself on me.

Andrews: And how did this make you feel?

You've got to be fucking kidding me!

Me: How do you think it made me feel? I felt fucking used. Like I was nothing but worthless trash, I still have a hard time letting people in. Evans is a fucking monster!

Andrews looks at me concerned. She hands me a box of Kleenex.

Andrews: Okay. I believe I've heard all I need. Thank you Melinda, you're free to go.

I dash from that room like the building was ablaze. Corey and I walk outside. We are both silent until we are back on the road.

Me: I can't fucking believe that that bitch made me relive the most fucked up moment of my life.

Corey: What else did they say?

Me: They said that they would look into arresting him but I don't think they've got the balls.

Corey: Look, I'll phone my folks and let them know that I'm staying with you. We've got to talk to your parents about this.

I stare at him with appreciation.

Me: Thanks for everything.

THE TALKING GAME

When Corey and I arrive safely home, my parents are waiting with arms crossed.

Mother: We all have things to discuss.

Corey and I: Yes we do.

The four of us sit down in the living room. Their looks are pressing. I take a deep breath.

Me: Okay. You both remember the call you got from Mr. Freeman a while back about the conversation I had with him about Andy Evans raping me? Well, Corey was on his way to school today and found this woman.

I hate repeating the same story over and over.

Corey: The police told us that Andy is the prime suspect in the domestic abuse and sexual assault of the woman. They asked us to testify in court, but we denied.

Me: They told me that they would catch him but I don't see that happening.

My parents look deep in thought. They exchange whispers and solemn nods.

Father: Well, I think we should wait before we do anything drastic.

A week goes by. Still no information about Andy's arrest. We meet again.

Me: As you can see, I don't think the police are serious about catching him.

Father: Well, I guess we have no choice.


	8. Family Justice

Chapter Eight: Family Justice

Once darkness comes, we set out to settle the score. On the ride to his house, I ask

Me: Are you guys sure about this? Nothing justifies an unjust murder.

I can't help it. I'm shaking violently.

Mother: Yes Melinda. We are completely sure. Andy stole your innocence, the law isn't helping. We are doing society a favor.

I sift through the selection of songs on my Ipod, I select Pantera's Suicide Note Part 1. The acoustic sound calms my writhing nerves.

Corey sits besides me in the back seat. He wears an iron expression on his face.

We ride in silence for what seems like forever. Finally Mom shuts off the engine. We've reached our destination.

Mother: Well, there's no turning back now. Time for some Sordino family justice.

Corey: What about me?

His question makes me laugh.

Me: Well, you're my boyfriend. So technically you're apart of the Sordino family aren't you?

We get out of the car and proceed to Andy's front door. It is locked.

Me: Andy's not here. He never locks his door unless he leaves.

Feeling angrier than ever, my family marches back to the car.

Father: Where would he be? I want to kill that son of a bitch!

Me: I don't know.

I spot a shadow down the road.

Me: Maybe that's him. Let's go!

Mother starts the car and accelerates to 50 miles per hour.

Me: Whoa Mother. Slow down.

The figure making the shadow appears. It is Andy. Mother speeds up.

Mother: Die you worthless scum!

The car makes contact with Andy's body before he could react. The impact is so great that his body is thrown thirty yards past the low guard rail of the highway. He screams, His body falls 100 feet into the raging sea below.

Father: That's what you get for fucking with my daughter!

I can't believe this. My family has just run down the person who caused me the worst psychological and physical pain ever. My mouth hangs open.

Me: I cannot believe it's finally over!

Our silent ride home begs further conversation.

Corey lets out a whoop once we are all safely inside my house.

Corey: That scum will never live to harm another girl. Sweet justice!

I can't help but feel sorry for Andy. As much torture as he put me through, I still didn't think murder was the right solution.

Father: Finally. My little girl is free from fear.

He turns towards Corey and takes him into another huddle.

Father (whispering): Now promise me Son that you will never do anything to harm Melinda. You love her with all of your heart, take care of her and we won't have any problems.

Corey: You have my word sir. To me, your daughter is an angel and a princess. She only deserves the best, right?

Father: That's right. Welcome to the Sordino family, Son.

They embrace a manly embrace. Smiles and tears of relief all around.


	9. What True Love Feels Like

Chapter Nine: What True Love Feels Like

A/N: A little warning. In this chapter, something of a romantic nature will take place. Don't like it, go look up Justin BEAVER! HAHAHA!

A few weeks pass us by. Things seem to be as normal as ever. Everything, that is, except for the agonizing thought in my twisted mind.

Me: Hey Corey, mind if I ask you a personal question?

We were hanging out at my house, listening to music and joking around. Suddenly things got seriously quiet.

Corey: No. Ask away.

I brace myself. I can't believe I'm thinking about asking this.

Me: Okay. Here goes. Are you a, you know, virgin?

Corey isn't phased by the personal nature of my inquary. He looks at me as if he expected the question all along.

Corey: No.

Oh my God. Corey isn't a virgin. I turn red with embarrassment.

Corey: What I meant is no, I haven't had sex with anyone. I'm a virgin. Too bad you're not.

I am momentarily shocked at his answer.

Me: Actually, I personally feel I am a virgin. To me, you lose your virginity when you give it up willingly.

Corey looks at me understandingly. We are in my bedroom, the sheets on my bed are frwshly washed.

Corey: Why is it you ask?

Oh man. This guy must be a virgin.

Me: Remember what we said a while back about if we ever made love? That you wouldn't hurt me. What have you got to lose?

I waste no time. I throw off my shirt and kiss him. I allow my tongue to slowly force its way into his own. I moan softly, begging for more.

Me: Take me Corey.

Within a matter of seconds we are both naked and gently entangled in a loving embrace.

Corey stops for a second and looks down at me with pleading eyes.

Me: What's wrong?

Corey: It's just that, I have this weird preference when it comes to sex.

I get an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

Me: What would that be?

Corey: Could you get on top? I know it's weird of me to ask but I don't know why but it's always been the way I pictured my first time.

Me: Don't worry about it. Here.

Corey lays against the sheets and I straddle him. So far so good.

Me: Are you ready?

Corey nods.

I unleash a burst of energy that I never thought I had. After fifteen minutes of me riding him, I get a feeling of pressure.

Me: Oh Corey. I think I'm about to come! OH YES! AHH!

I spend the last of my sexual energy unleashing a river of ejaculate all over Corey.

Corey licks up the abundance of fluid on his face. He playfully pinches my erect nipples.

Corey: Now that's HOT! You taste awesome!

We lay next to each other, still wrapped in each other's arms. I pant, trying to catch my breath.

Me: So, what'd you think?

Corey: Not too bad baby. You were amazing! How was I?

I blush a little. I become wet again.

Me: Same to you Corey. Simply amazing!

So this is what true love feels like. Who knew?


	10. Learn From This Mistake

Chapter Ten: Learn From This Mistake

Corey and I slept late into the morning. I awoke and ran to the bathroom. I vomited in the toilet and gagged in discomfort, the commotion stirs Corey.

Corey: What's wrong Melinda?

Between moans of agony and spewing more vile, I look pleadingly up at Corey.

Me: Not to sound like a bitch but do you remember what happened last night, the whole thing with us naked and the fluids? It's called sex. I don't want to alarm you, but I might be pregnant.

I'm shocked at the fire in my expression. A thought comes into my mind.

Me: Oh my god. My parents are going to kill me!

Corey looks back at me, a tender love in his eyes.

Corey: Okay. We can get through this.

He takes my hand.

Corey: Come on, we'll face them together.

Like two prisoners being led to the electric chair, Corey and I march downstairs where my parents are waiting. Corey's parents are here as well, concerned expressions replace their usually cheerful disposition.

Mother: Melinda, Corey, is there something you want to discuss?

Me: Yes there is. Look, this is very difficult to tell you guys but last night, Corey and I had sexual intercourse.

Father: Well, we already knew that. You're quite the screamer honey, must come from your mother's side of the family.

Kerry: And you, young man, what do you have to say for yourself?

Me: With all due respect Mrs. Vathane, your son wanted to use protection. In my desire, I wouldn't allow it. I'm pregnant.

My father claps for silence.

Father: What's done is done.

Frank: Right. What's important now is that we ensure Melinda's health. I'm guess that abortion is out of the question?

They turn to me.

Me: Yeah without a doubt. Abortion is murder in my eyes.

During my pregnancy, everyone was so supportive. Corey and Father worked extra hours and gave their money to Mother and Kerry. They used the money to buy formula, diapers and everything else the baby would need.

When the moment of truth finally came nine months later, everybody moved like clockwork. Corey and Frank helped me in and out of the car and through the hospital check in, while Kerry and my mother and father helped me breathe, guiding me through several deep breathing relaxation exercises.

My labor pains are shooting agony through every muscle, bone and tissue in my body.

Me: When will this end?

Mother: Well honey, you're only 2 centimeters dialated. You have to reach ten before you can deliver the baby. Looks like you're about to learn from the mistake you made about having unprotected sex.

Another contraction.

Me: How dare you? My having sex with Corey was no mistake. How can you call yourself a mother when you call one of God's miracles a mistake? You should be ashamed!

A more intense contraction brings me to tears. Thankfully my mother and everybody else understands that, with the pain I'm feeling, there's bound to be some anger.

12 hours later, I'm fully dialated and ready to bring new life to the world.

Mother: Okay Melinda breathe deep. That's it, now PUSH!

I obey with every ounce of strength I have. Corey holds my right hand, my mother at my left. A nurse at the foot of the bed, between my open legs, monitoring the baby's progress.

Nurse: So far no complications. Keep going, you're doing great honey.

I scream harshly as I give another push. This time the nurse stops me.

Nurse: Just making sure that the Umbilical Cord isn't suffocating the baby. Okay, give another go.

This is the worst pain ever.

Mother: Okay, the head is out. Just a little more Melinda.

One long push and it's all over. I'm sweating beyond belief and my insides feel like they've been ripped apart but it's all worth it when I hear my baby crying.

The nurse movesw to clean the baby of the blood and tissue that cover it. She then places the baby in my arms.

Mother: So what do we have?

Nurse: It's a boy!

The nurse siezes my son again, wraps him in a blue blanket and hands him back.

Nurse: So, what name should I put on the birth certificate?

Me: Sebastian Anselmo Sordino Vathane. What do you think Corey?

Corey: Cool. Catchy.

We both smile. There is happiness at last.


	11. A Little Something Special

Chapter 11: A Little Something Special

Five years have passed since all of this nonsense began. Corey and I have long since graduated from Merryweather with honors; we also are attending the same university. Now, in my Junior year in college, I'm already an award-winning actress. I'm an artist on the side. Corey is my partner in crime. He has directed all of the short films I've been in. We work part time, devoting the free time we have into raising Sebastian.

I can't believe it, Sebastian is starting school this year. He's very bright and smart. Sebastian has taken a liking to rock n roll, he emulates people like Pantera frontman Phil Anselmo, who was actually proud to hear that my son had taken his name. Some people have grilled me on raising my son in that type of music. Fuck them, I wasn't a Barney prodigy and neither will my son be. He has developed a little cute five year old crush on Amy Lee of Evanescence. We surprised him a few weeks ago when Amy randomly showed up at his school. She played a song for him that she had written, she even stayed for dinner. A fimilar dish from my relationship.

Amy: Mmmm... I haven't had Shrimp Alfredo this good since I was a little girl.

I'm ecstatic that the lead singer of Evanescence compliented my cooking.

Me: Thanks Ms. Lee, I learned from my mother in law.

Amy: Please call me Amy.

She gets up and walks towards the door.

Amy: Before I go, what's your son's favorite Evanescence song?

Me: Well, he's really fond of Lithium.

Amy: Okay. Goodbye darling, thanks for the lovely meal.

She walked out of the door. I could've sworn I saw her tour bus pull out of the driveway, but then I heard the most beautiful piano music coming from the front lawn. I opened the door to see Amy sitting at her signature White Baby Grand piano, playing the opening to Lithium.

Me: Corey, Sebastian come here! Hurry!

The two rushed to my side.

Amy: This is a song I wrote about wanting to feel happy. This one's for you Sebastian.

She sang her heart out. She even picked up Sebastian and placed him on top of the piano to look at her. After the song, she kissed him sweetly on the cheek. He ran back into the house, emabarrassed.

Amy: Now I want to do a song for you Melinda.

She looked at Corey. So did I.

Me: Why would you want to do that?

Amy: Corey told me your story. I have to tell you my heart goes out to you. I have the perfect song.

The pianist then changed tone and played Good Enough. A few tears find their way down my cheeks. Once Amy finished the song, she embraced me. Her Victorian dress felt comforting against my cheek.

Amy: Are you good enough?

Me: Am I good enough? I believe I am.

I brake our embrace.

Me: Um, exactly how are you going to get home?

Amy smiled a devilish smile.

Amy: I'm not. If you and Corey will have me, I was hoping I could stay here.

Me: Believe me Amy, we would love that. But what about the band, your husband, kids?

Amy: Evanescence is broken up. JJosh can handle himself and I don't have any kids. So can I stay?

Corey and I look at each other and back at Amy. Her eyes were twinkling like the stars in the sky.

Me: Okay Amy you can stay. Welcome to the Sordino-Vathane clan.

Amy: Just call me Amy Lynn Sordino Vathane Hartzler Lee.

We all laugh.

That night Corey and I were lying in bed.

Me: Hey Corey.

Corey: Yes, dear?

Me: Remember the promise you made to me when we first met? The promise that you'd help my social life come full circle?

Corey nods.

Me: Well, it looks like you've kept your promise.

Corey smiles.

Corey: I love you Melinda

Me: I love you Corey.


End file.
